A Past Forsaken
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: YES!another vampire story! Stephanie finds out about a past she can't remember and a family she can't forget
1. a new past to remember

Stephanie sat alone in her room. Something didn't feel right to her. She  
  
couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Just then something  
  
flashed before her eyes.  
  
A peaceful little house in the middle of the woods. Suddenly things weren't  
  
so peaceful. Screams were heard coming from the house. Then a dark figure walked  
  
out carrying a small child....  
  
Stephanie snaped back into reality. She looked around her room. Still her old room, not   
  
some strange little house.  
  
"Something is wrong" Stephanie said aloud. Now getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"I don't belong here" she whispered, going out the door and never looking back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vince sat in his office trying to get some work done. He stoped suddenly when a picture of   
  
Steph came to his mind. He remembered the day she came into his life, but its not the way  
  
people thought she did.  
  
Vince walked through the hall of his home. 'who ever could this be at this hour?' he  
  
thought to himself. He opened the front door. A man was standing there holding alittle  
  
girl in his arms.  
  
"take her....take her please.....I'll come for her later" the man said in a soft manner.  
  
He placed the girl in Vince's arms and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!!" Vince yelled, but the man was gone.  
  
Vince looked down at the little girl in his arms. He walked back inside.  
  
"Linda!!" he called  
  
"yes de.." she stoped when she saw the little girl.  
  
"oh my god! what happened to her?" Linda asked walking up to Vince.  
  
"I don't know, a man just droped her off" he said setting the girl down on the steps. He saw  
  
a piece of paper hanging out of her pocket. He pulled it out and read it aloud.  
  
'please take care of my Sonja, she is the only thing I have to love anymore, I will come  
  
back for her'  
  
Vince looked down at the little girl and smiled.  
  
"Her name is Sonja" he said as a tear slipped from his eyes  
  
"Thats a cute name, but I like Stephaie better" Linda smiled  
  
"yeah me too"  
  
The memory faded leaving Vince alone in his office. He looked around. He knew he had to   
  
tell her someday, but he didn't want to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stephanie was walking down the street. She wanted to get her mind off everything. She never   
  
saw the black limo pull up behind her. She was grabed by a hand covering her mouth. She was   
  
dragged into the limo. Nobody heard her scream. 


	2. time to panick

Stephanie woke up slowly. She sat up and looked around. The last thing she remembered was that she was walking down the street and she was grabed. She shot out of the bed that she was lying in. 'where am I?' her mind sceamed. As she stood there, a image flashed before her eyes.  
  
A tall man carried a little girl down a dark street. The girl looked like she was only 6 months old. The man held her like a father should. He had to be her father. He looked sad, like someone had taken away his best friend. Another man walked up to the father.  
  
"is that her?" he asked  
  
The father looked down at the little girl. "yes this is my daughter Sonja"  
  
"you know she can't come with us"  
  
"yes I know, there is a family I've been watching, they are perfect, they can take care of her while we go finish this" the father said as he walked passed the other man a left around the corner.  
  
Stephanie took in a sharp breath. What is wrong with her?. She looked around the room now for the first time. It was a huge bedroom with a arabian look. She walked towards the window and peared out. It was sunset. A nice one at that. Just then a creak from behind her caught her attention.  
  
The door opened and a tall young man walked in. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Jarrad, I see you are awake finally"  
  
"Where am I?" Steph asked  
  
"Your home"  
  
Stephanie stood back in shock. What is he talking about?. But something did begin feel right. Was this home?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Linda rushed through the office building. She had to find Vince. Steph was missing. This could not be good. She finally found him in his office.  
  
"Vince!! There you are!!" she nearly yelled  
  
"what?? whats wrong!!"  
  
"Its Stephanie!! shes missing"  
  
"what!! what do you mean?"  
  
"She is not at home and her stuff is still there and her car, she isn't anywhere" Linda began to panick.  
  
"Calm down, look it could only mean one thing" Vince suggested  
  
"Do you really think that after all this time, he would come back for her"  
  
"yes I think that is the case, if it is she will call us, I'm sure"  
  
Linda began to relax alittle bit, but was still uneasy. The one thing that they didn't know was that a camera just filmed the entire scene.  
  
People all over the arena were confused about what just happened.  
  
"I don't get it" the King said  
  
"neither do I, but I think there is something going on that we don't know about" JR said  
  
"And I also think that Stephanie doesn't know whats going on either" 


End file.
